Sin ti
by Kary-chan
Summary: 01x02 A veces el silencio y el miedo pueden ser tus peores enemigos...


~*~ Sin ti ~*~   
  
Por Kary-chan  
  
Las luces solitarias de los diversos anuncios en la calle parpadean, cubren a las personas que caminan por ahí, ignoro lo que piensan, ignoro lo que sienten, e ignoro cuál es su destino, mas sin embargo las envidio.  
  
Las envidio por que ellas tienen un destino, y lo pueden cumplir, mas el mío, es solo un deseo, un deseo que sé, no, mentira, que espero, se desvanezca con el tiempo.  
  
Sigo caminando por esas oscuras calles, que me llevaran, como siempre, a un lejano lugar, lejos de el, es lo mejor, lo sé. Es lo mejor para él, mas no para mi adolorido corazón, mi cordura me lo dijo, sin mí él sería más feliz, mi corazón lo negó, sin él, lo perderás todo, completamente todo.  
  
¿Y a quien le hice caso?, Si, como siempre hice caso a la lógica y no a los sentimientos, despues de todo, es lo que siempre he hecho toda mi vida, pensar, e ignorar mis propios sentimientos.  
  
Era lo mejor para él, el solo sufriría a mi lado, claro, si algún día mis sentimientos salían, y se los demostraba, si la pasión que guardaba oculta apareciera, si mi cuerpo me hacia reclamar lo que era mío, lo que es mío, a Duo.  
  
Hace pocas horas que salí de la ciudad, donde compartía departamento con él, un frió aire aparece de repente obligándome a subir el cuello de mi abrigo para no sentirlo, mas sin embargo, hay un frió que jamás desaparecerá, el frió de mi corazón, al no estar junto a el. Hace pocas horas que llegué a esta nueva ciudad, llena de gente, pero donde mi corazón se sentirá mas vació que nunca.  
  
Por que, debo aceptarlo, tú mi ángel de la muerte, tú eras el que le daba calidez, aun sin saberlo, a mi frío corazón.  
  
Chocó contra una pareja, una pareja que caminan lado a lado, tomados de su mano, me disculpo y los veo alejarse, cuanto no daría yo por estar así contigo. Es irónico, que yo este pensando en esas cosas, es irónico que yo este pensando en el amor, ¿cómo puedo recibir amor si no puedo darlo? , Por que es injusto para ti, es injusto que no te pueda demostrar cuan valioso eres para mí.   
  
Es tonto seguir pensando en el pasado, el pasado es un hecho irrefutable, algo que jamás podría cambiar, pero ah! el futuro si lo cambias.... si, pero para mí ya es demasiado tarde.  
  
Huí de ti, huí de tu calor, por miedo, miedo de que tu no sintieras lo mismo que yo, miedo de que mis sentimientos se tuvieran que ir con el viento. Así que opte por irme, irme antes de que te metieras mas en mi, antes de que tu fueras mi vida.  
  
Ahora no sé quien es el tonto, siempre te llamo así, pero la verdad es que esta vez yo fui el tonto, perderte a ti, no estar mas a tu lado, aun en este silencioso enamoramiento seria mucho más doloroso que la muerte, y yo opte por ese camino, fui un tonto que cavo su propia tumba.  
  
Por lo que opte irme. Y aquí estoy, lamentándome de mis acciones, pero haciendo absolutamente nada para enmendarlas, solo me queda caminar, caminar sin que tu estés a mi lado, acompañándome mi ángel de la muerte.  
  
Cuanto hubiese deseado confesarte, decirte te amo, y que entraras a mi vida.  
  
El joven piloto del Zero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, caminando sin rumbo concreto, solo caminaba, para olvidar, para alejarse, solo le quedaba caminar.  
  
Mas lo que el soldado perfecto ignoraba es que, en la ciudad que había abandonado, un hermoso chico, de ojos violetas y larga cabellera lo esperaba.  
  
*********  
  
Duo estaba sentado en el ventanal, mirando como los árboles tomaban color, como adornaban la ciudad con los cálidos y vividos colores de sus flores, mas sus ojos apagados, veían, pero no sentían, estaban sumidos en confusas preguntas y sentimientos, se había ido... sin decirle el porque, claro que el sabía que para Heero solo era un compañero de cuarto, solo eso, pero a el le dolía en el alma que se hubiera ido de aquella forma.  
  
Ni siquiera sabia si volvería, si era una misión, o realmente una eterna despedida.   
  
El joven trenzado apoyaba su barbilla en sus rodillas, su cabello caía en cascada cubriendo sus hombros y su espalda, y sus mejillas aun seguían húmedas por las lagrimas antes derramadas.   
  
-Te alejaste de mi... sin decir adiós- susurro y oculto su cara en sus rodillas, dejando que salieran nuevamente las lagrimas.  
  
Había sido tonto, necio, si hubiera dicho algo, en lugar de conformarse al estar con él, no, que tonto!, aunque Heero supiera de sus sentimientos, el no sentiría lo mismo, Heero lo veía como un estorbo, como alguien que se había metido a su vida y no podía deshacerse de el, bueno, eso ya lo había logrado, ¿o no?.  
  
Todos esos meses al lado de Heero, todos esos días en que se había conformado con solo estar ahí, con él, que no se dio cuenta, de que si no decía nada, si no confesaba nada, todo seguiría igual, más sabia que si hablaba, el se alejaría, pero eso, de una forma u otra, había pasado.  
  
Que más me queda, si no recordarte, recordarte y llamarte entre sollozos, rogar que vuelvas, pero sin esperar que suceda.  
  
-Heero vuelve- susurro en la soledad de mi habitación.  
  
*********  
  
Que si fui feliz? Me pregunta mi conciencia, sí, fui muy feliz a tu lado, fui feliz con tu sola presencia, aun cuando mi amor estaba atado por mi silencio.  
  
Que si me arrepiento?, claro, me arrepiento demasiado, y una vez mas es del silencio de lo que me arrepiento.  
  
Volvería a ti y destruiría ese silencio? No  
  
Soy egoísta? Sí  
  
Por que? Por pensar que con solo el hecho de que te ame me perteneces, con reclamarte mío sin que tú lo sepas, por amarte con tanta intensidad y no demostrártelo, por que, soy sincero, nunca he amado a nadie, y esa sensación me da miedo, me dio miedo en cuanto supe que por mas que lo intentara no sabia como demostrártelo.  
  
Solo comenzaba por llamarte por tu nombre "Duo..." pero nunca podía completar la frase que quería decir "Duo, te amo".   
  
Te miraba, contemplándote absorto, contemplado la belleza de tu ser, pero cuando mi mirada se encontraba con tu hermosa mirada, una mirada cándida, la evitaba, me volteaba a otra parte.  
  
Cuando me acercaba a ti, cuando estaba a punto de abrazarte me alejaba, no podía, no podía dar ese simple paso para que supieras lo que mi corazón encerraba.  
  
Creo que simplemente creíste que te ignoraba, que me eras indiferente, que era frió pero no es así... o tal vez si... solo sé, que no tengo derecho a retenerte a mi lado, si ni siquiera soy capaz de decirte un "te amo".  
  
*******************  
  
Aun sin hablarme, aun sin tocarme, mi corazón se enamoro de ti, pese a esa frialdad mi corazón sabía que había calidez en ti... me estas diciendo ahora que mi corazón se equivocaba?.  
  
Tan solo vuelve y dame una razón de tu partida. Lo sé, soy necio, no necesitas darme nada, puesto que no eres nada mío, solo un amigo y compañero.  
  
No, mentira! no eres solo eso, para mi, tú eres... tú eres todo... por que, que voy a hacer sin ti? Sí tú eres mi todo...   
  
Vuelve maldición!! o tendré que quedarme aquí a esperarte?, y porque debe de ser así, por que no te voy a buscar, lo sé, por miedo a que me rechaces, por ese miedo fue que no confesé antes, no confesé que te amo.  
  
Pero ese miedo será la causa de que te alejes de definitiva de mí, han pasado ya mas de una semana, y ahora estoy seguro que te fuiste, no has ido a ninguna misión o ya hubieras regresado o me lo hubieran informado los prevents, te has ido... has huido de... mi?.  
  
O de que más podrías huir; te lo juro!, te juro que trate de molestarte lo menos posible, te juro que trate despegarme de ti tanto como pude, pero simplemente no pude, no pude ser indiferente para contigo...  
  
Mi corazón brincaba cada vez que mencionabas mi nombre, brincaba emocionado de tan solo escucharlo salir de tus labios, y saltaba aun mas exaltado, casi tanto que podía jurar que en esos momentos se me saldría del pecho cuando mi mente esperaba que dijeras algo mas, algo como un "te amo".  
  
***********  
  
Hice bien?... no lo sé  
  
Te olvidaras de mi?  
  
Alguna vez pensaste en mi?  
  
Me recuerdas ahora?  
  
Pero que pienso, son solo siete días desde que no te veo... y por que el tiempo ha parecido que paso casi un año o más... por que el tiempo se me ha hecho eterno al no estar tu.  
  
Por que si no estas, es como si no viviera, como si el alma saliera de mi cuerpo dejando a un simple muñeco sin vida... si tú eres mi vida, por que me estoy alejando de ti... porque tengo miedo de amar?, se que si me llego a equivocar tu me podrías corregir, tengo miedo de lastimarte al amarte? o que rayos le tengo miedo? a mis demonios internos? a perderte?   
  
A que le tengo mas miedo a amarte y tener, pero algún día poderte perder; o a amarte, pero perderte sin nunca haberte tenido?   
  
"a que le tienes mas miedo Heero Yuy?" me dice una voz interna.  
  
Esa voz de nuevo... ojala se callará, tal vez así, podría olvidar tu recuerdo mas fácilmente.  
  
**************  
  
Un año... y aun sigo recordándote? aun conservo la esperanza de volverte a ver, de volver a estar contigo en el silencio?  
  
Debería de olvidarte, sacarte de mi corazón aunque esto signifique romperlo en mil pedazos al hacerlo?.  
  
Por que me aferró al recuerdo, al pasado de algo que nunca fue? por que me aferró a la idea de que volverás... ? por que en lugar de odiarte cada día de este año que ha pasado por haberte ido, te amo mas?  
  
-Por que insisto en torturarme solo..... por que sigo pensando en ti Heero Yuy?????!!!!- grito en la soledad de ese apartamento, el vaso de cristal que había en mis mano choca contra la pared derramando el liquido que había en el al estallar en miles de pequeños fragmentos.  
  
Por que me torturo al pensar en que no confesé mis sentimientos... si tu me hubieras amado hace tiempo que hubieras regresado no?.... por que no te puedo sacar de mis pensamientos... por que me torturo al guardar mi amor por ti en este adolorido corazón?.  
  
-Estas bien?- escucho que pregunta Quatre... cuantas veces me ha hecho esa pregunta en lo que va del año?....   
  
-Estoy bien Quatre...- le contesto con una sonrisa perfectamente fingida.. hace tiempo que solo sonrio para que los demás no se den cuenta que me estoy consumiendo por dentro, "estoy bien" una mentira total... por que no estoy bien, no lo he estado desde que el se fue de mi vida...   
  
*******************  
  
No sé aun la razón por la cual he querido regresar... pero mi corazón late cada vez mas aprisa conforme el tren avanza en su marcha, los paisajes pasan veloz a través de mi ventana... y conforme pasa el tiempo sé que estoy solo a unos minutos de verte....  
  
Nunca creí que extrañaría tanto tus constantes platicas, tu sonora risa, tus hermosas sonrisas... lo decide... prefiero que sepas que te amo a callar esto que crece en mi pecho, y que a pesar de haberme alejado de ti, a pesar de creer que la distancia haría mas fácil el olvido de tu recuerdo... no te he olvidado... y el amor ha crecido... y el miedo se ha desvanecido pro completo...   
  
********************  
  
Duele... mi corazón duele... no soporto mas... duele tanto que quisiera dejar de sentir este dolor, arrancármelo del pecho para ya no sentir nada... DUELE!!! DUELE ESTAR SIN TI!!! DUELE EL NUNCA HABERTE DICHO QUE TE AMABA!!! duele tanto.... caigo de rodillas en ese solitario departamento que me he negado a abandonar, las lagrimas bañan mis mejillas y los gritos de dolor inundan ese lugar, no soporto mas... te necesito a mi lado... no soporto mas estar sin ti...   
  
*******************  
  
He llegado.. estoy afuera de ese edificio que fue por tanto tiempo mi hogar junto a ti.. sonrio... te veré... inclusive ya puedo ver tu dulce rostro sonriendo con claridad sin antes verte.. por que esa imagen fue la que me acompaño siempre... un frió viento comienza a soplar, subo el cuello de mi saco, meto las manos a los bolsillos de este mismo y choco contra el pequeño regalo que te tengo... si es que me perdonas el haberme ido sin una despedida.. sin una razón... si es que aceptas mi amor...   
  
Comienzo a subir las escaleras, son solo unos metros los que me separan de la puerta del departamento, pero el frió aire que antes sentí aun permanece... y lo peor de todo lo siento recorrer mi cuerpo por dentro por completo... un disparo corro el poco trecho que faltaba... el frió aumenta... sangre... tu sonrisa... tu susurro...  
  
La angustia crece día a día en mi corazón... la desesperación, la soledad... todo se une para formar un vació en el que me estoy dejando caer día a día.... duele... camino por la habitación buscando algo... deseando encontrar algo que alivie ese dolor... duele... no hay nada... no hay nadie... solo estoy yo... sin ti... duele... duele el que no estés... duele... ahí esta la arma que siempre llevabas contigo... la dejaste por descuido o por que me la dejaste como un recuerdo... como una despedida sin palabras, como fuera la cuide como mi mayor tesoro... era lo único que me quedaba tuyo... la tomo y la miro.... tan desafiante... tan terriblemente llamativa... duele... llevo al arma hasta mi pecho... duele... el dolor se ira... una luz... oscuridad despues... tu voz... algo cálido cayendo en mi cara.... tu voz... una sonrisa saliendo de mis labios.. el adiós.... "te amo Heero".... al fin... dejo de doler....  
  
El toque de mis labios a tu labios... ahora fríos por completo... mis lagrimas mojar tu cara...  
  
Lagrimas... lagrimas silencios.. Lagrimas del alma... lagrimas que no se ven.... por que hiciste eso?.... por que al verte morir en mis brazos.. al escucharte susurrar esas palabras fue como si una mano invisible hubiera profanado mi cuerpo y sacado mi alma... me hinco frente a tu tumba y con mi mano recorro las letras que están grabadas en la fría lapida de mármol "Duo Maxwell....." lagrimas... dejo frente a la tumba una pequeña ala de cristal transparente grabada en mi lengua natal un "te amo"....   
  
Lagrimas... odio el silencio... lagrimas... el silencio me separo de ti... lagrimas... ". hasta que podamos volver a ver tu hermosa sonrisa, ángel de la muerte"... yo pronto la veré... por que esta vez no esperare para reunirme al fin contigo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
mi primer angts... que considero realmente un angts... cualquier queja o reclamo dejar un review o mandar mail...   
  
Me quieren matar?..... jujujujujujuju (risa malévola y medio maniaca)  
  
Perdonen pero esta historia desde casi finales de noviembre la estaba escribiendo... y nunca pensé que iba a acabar en un suicidio... pero.. pues si se les hace extraño o sin sentido es que... la escribí por pedazos... dependiendo de como me sentía moral y espiritualmente, y creo que ya se imaginan como me siento por el final en estos momentos ne?...  
  
Gomen hermanito querido por dejarte sin tu koi... Gomen Duo-chan por matarte en este fic...  
  
Eto... bueno me despido... dejen reviews si gustan....   
  
kary_yuy@hotmail.com  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
